Reika
Reika Bradford is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary Reika is a member of the Regular Army who passed the officer's test under only one year of training. She comes from the famed Bradford family, known for their talented soldiers. Reika is often compared to Fio, another soldier from a military family, and she considers Fio her rival. She appears to have a nihilstic view on life. Reika carries a numerous amount of weapons on herself, making her much more dangerous than she appears. Even the parasol she normally carries around is a weapon. Despite her skills, Reika tries her hardest to remain "lady-like". She is rather carefree and dislikes training more than what is required of her. Story Extra Ops Reika and her volunteer corps are called into action in "United Front the 3rd" when the Regular Army is under attack by the Rebel Army and are on the verge of defeat. Their presence allows the Regular Army to repel the attack, and when two soldiers compliment Fio, she vows to triumph her rival one day. She quietly leaves the base and on the way back home, finds a speck of gold on her robes and promptly removes it. Reika later accompanies Ralf and several soldiers stationed on an island base. She is disturbed by the multiple fish corpses on the shore and expresses her view that humanity will be destroyed by the civilization that helped them grow. When Schwarz Metzelei attacks the base, Reika fights with Ralf to repel the Invader. In the ensuing battle, Reika is wounded by Schwarz's tail, which sends Ralf into a fury. After recovering from her injuries, Reika accompanies Louise to an island and find the wreckage of a ship, which Louise immediately identifies as Bersek's handiwork. Reika calms Louise down, telling her that there must be a reason as to why he was avoiding them. Upon analyzing a sample from the ship, she promptly informs her that Bersek was with an Invader. Another Story Reika first appears in "New Generations!" where she is training with Rita and Avvio, and is entrusted by P.F Squad to guard the base while they're gone. When the base detects enemy forces, Rita runs off to confront them, while Reika and the others catch up to her. The M.D.P.S girls believe they should chase the enemy, while Reika believes they should return to base. The base then comes under attack by Grazia, and Reika is able to hold her own against the Blaze Brigade commander due to her unconventional fighting style. Grazia later retreats upon hearing P.F Squad is returning to base. Marco and Eri chastise the other recruits for disobeying orders, while Fio talks with Reika and only shows concern. Reika states that she would have no point in living if she couldn't defend her pride, which was why she didn't contact them for help in the first place. Gallery Reikacr.png Reikalr1.png Reikalr2.png Reikalr3.png Reikasp.png Reikad.png Reika (Gamesize).png|Game illustration SPReika_MSA.png|Special Reika full illustration SP Reika (Gamesize).png|Special Reika game illustration Reika (Concept).png|Concept art Voices *Reika shouting "喰らえ!" (Kurae, which is Take This in English translation) as she is about to launch her special *Reika screams as she is being defeated *Reika shouts as she charges forward with a samurai bomb Category:Female characters